Lipgloss,shops&chocolate chapter 3
by Dollphayce
Summary: Ze third shapterrr of Lipgloss,shops&chocolate,review it and tell me what you think.If you like it I'll write the fourth chapter.


-Mom,you should really bring Benjy to a therapist.It's not normal for a child to be scared of floors.-I told her while painting my nails in the kitchen.

-Don't be silly.Its all just in his mind Charlie,he'll get over it.

-So you think.

-So I know.

I cant _wait _for summer hols.Summer,parties,shopping and boys?Yes please.Speaking of parties,I'm going to one tonight.Janice's,a girls from my school parents are going away for the weekend.Shes in year 11.Not the most popular girl,but shes pretty nice.

Now that I've started talking about school,I better tell you all about it.I'm in year 10.Our school's is about as decent as Ms.Bakster.And she's really sad.The poor woman wears skirts miles long,her tights are always wrinkly,her glasses are the size of two jars and she wears grey cardigans.And smells of hamsters.You know,I actually think she lives with hamsters alone.She can't possibly have a husband,I mean who'd be married to her like?Noone,I think.

Besides all the sadistic teachers,theres ofcourse,the students.Natalie Evans.That name is mentioned atleast 30 times a day.Everybody knows Natalie Evans.Shes the most popular girl in school.You know,the typical barbie.Long blonde hair,huge blue eyes,perfect figure,draped from head to toe in Chanel.She also has her own army of little followers.Mini barbies.They do everything for her.And obviously,her boyfriend is the most popular guy in school.Now,I shall tell you about Mary Greyney.She is a trés religious and weird girl in my class.Her favourite subject in school is Religion.She doesnt talk about anything other than God.She always prays before eating her lunch.And she wears a long cream-colored dress.And she loves nature and insects.Indeed,our school is not very original.

As tonight is the parté,I need to find something decent to wear.Im gonna go root through my wardrobe now,if you'll excuse me.

**20 minutes later**

Phwoar,that took me like an hour!Okay,so I found this red dress,right?Its nice,but Im not sure if its good enough to wear to the party.I might wear a wide white belt with it,around my waist.Actually,Im gonna go invite my two best pallies around,see what they think.

Alright,thats sorted now.Ive got the outfit on and ready for them to see.

-Charlieeeeeeee!Dan and Kellie are here!-Mom yelled up the stairs.

-Comingg motherrr!

I walked down the stairs saying 'Owchiee' on each step.These heel's are seriously killing me.When I finally got down to the hall I saw Dan and Kellie standing there,Kellie texting,Dan looking around.

-Right,whats the emergenc-Kellie began but the ending of the word 'emergency' faded as she spoke.Dan did a long wolf whistle and I strutted up and down the hall doing a catwalk,but looking like a demented giraffe on heels.

-Ahahahahahah.Ha.Ha.Ha.Ha...Where are you going dressed like that?-Kellie asked and looked at me suspiciously.

I let them inside,and they followed me up to my bedroom.It was hella messy.CD's,DVD's,clothes,magazines,dirty dishes,make-up,covering the whole floor.Yeah,you sortof have to make a path through the stuff for yourself to get to my bed.And thats what Kellie and Dan are used to doing when they come over.Kellie sat down on my bed,took one look at me and went

-Well the heels are definently a bit OTT.The dress is ok.

Dan looked me up and down,at my face,then up and down again.

-I like it,BabyFace.The dress suits you.

Dan calls me BabyFace because in his vair weirdly boy mind he thinks I has gotten a babyface.Which I most certainly do not.My face is sortof round,And i ve got black hair.Not naturally,I like,dyed it.And I have sidefringe.My hair goes down to my waist,and now,my dear pally,I do not wear extensions.My skin is pale.Ive got green eyezzz.

Im about 5ft6 and slim.How very boring indeed.

I smiled and took off the heels.I opened my wardrobe and looked at all my shoes.They were nicely lined up in three lines at the bottom shelf of my wardrobe.I picked up black boots with fur at the top,put them on and closed the wardrobe.I looked over at Dan and Kellie and turned around fully.

-So.What d'you think?

Kellie glanced at me and started laughing and so did Dan so they just sat on the bed having laughing spaz's like a couple of physcos.Which they are.Hahahahahahahahahahah.Oh gott,now Im having a laughing spaz too.

So after a half an hour,by the time I'd tried on about 10 pairs of shoes,I found the right ones.Yes,they were black.No,not the boots.They were pumps.And I know what you must be thinking,red dress with pumps?Well they go together,and look nice.So Im going to wear that then.

-I better get going Charlie,Morgan wants to meet up with me.-Kellie blurted quickly.Then she looked sickly cheerful and started twisting a bit of her hair around her finger.I hate it when she does that.Shut up,hair twisting spaz.She got up and walked towards the door.

-Fine,dont say bye.-I tried to sound annoyed and crossed my hands across my chest.

-Byebye dahlingg.-She gave me a hug and went out the door,and down the stairs.

-Yeah,I better go too.-Dan looked up from his phone at me.Oh great,yeah leave me now.In time of fashion crisis and despair.

-Where are you going?

-Matt said him and the others are practising for the skating competition on Saturday,so I guess I should be going too.

-Can I come?

-What for?

-To watchh?

-But you never liked anything to do with skateboards,let alone watch us skateboarding.

-Well,err,Im bored.Ive got nothing to dooo.-I whined

-And I dont want Benjy to burst into my room screaming that the pink bathroom mat is going to attack him again.

Which is just what happened right after I said that.

-CHAHLEEEE GET IT AWAY FROM MEEEEEEE!-he yelled and hung on to my leg.

-Benjy,the mat's not going to attack you.Its umm..gone to sleep now.

-Okay.Can I have chocolate?

-Ask mum.

Then he let my leg go and raced down the stairs.

-See?

-Okay fine,you can come.

-Yayyy thankss!-I cried and flung my arms around him.

-Let.me.go.

-Okay okay sorry.-Then I went into the bathroom,took off the dress,quickly threw on my hoodie and skinny jeans,fixed my eyeliner,fluffed my hair a abit and opened the door.

-Kay,Im ready.

-What took you so long?

-Long?That was like,2 minutes.

He rolled his eyes and muttered ''Girls'' under his breath.I put on my runners and walked down the stairs,with Dan following me.


End file.
